peasent or princess?
by black moon-silver sun
Summary: mikan is a maid working for sumire and natsume is a prince searching for a bride they knew each other a long time ago and now they meet again[oneshot!warning no ruka or hotaru]


**Peasent or Princess?**

**me:eh this idea just popped up**

**natsume:thank god i need a break from the other story**

**me:um you know this might be kinda short so no break really**

**natsume:...i hate you so much**

**me:still i don't own gakuen alice oh and the story is told in mikan's point of view**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_mikan's dream_

_"dearly beloved we are gathered here today to honor mikan and-_

real world

**ding!dong!ding!dong! **i heard the clock tower ring for all to wake up including me

"what a nice day the birds are singing the sun is shining...sumire isn't screaming" i went up to got dressed in a blue dress that i had made last night

"MIKAN!GET DOWN HERE AND DO MY MAKE UP" so much for peace lady sumire was shouting for me

"yes mi'lady" i put powder on her face and a small amount of lip stick

"good now go out and buy me 10 pounds of tea and pastries,the prince is coming" sumire gave me the money while she was blabbing about some prince,sheesh it's just a guy

in town

"aa good morning mikan did madam sumire send you for some pastries" the shop keeper,kairii,asked while filling a basket full of scones and cakes(what can i say i love the characters i make)

"of course,and thank you kairii" i took the basket and let 10 cents on the table (10 cents go's a long way in this time) and walked to the tea shop

"good day mikan!what sort of tea will it be today?" the shop keeper,anko,asked

"10 pounds mint" anko handed me some tea and i walked away from the store when i bumped into someone

"aaahh...g-gg-gomen nasai!please forgive me" i bowed my head and raised it up

"tch...no it's my fault" the person looked away he had black hair and crimson eyes and a nice jaw line(he does not) he picked up my groceries

i gave a courtsey and he nodded "well good day" i walked home where i saw sumire and the queen

"mikan your late!" sumire screamed at me

"hold it there lady sumire i believe she did not mean to" the queen had beautiful golden locks and looked at me up and down

"your name was mikan?" she smiled at me "h-hai" i nodded

"may i ask who design this lovely outfit for you" she flashed an amazing smile

"well i did" i blushed

"hmm i was hoping you could design me a dress too,you obviously have a skill for it" the queen handed me some different material then i head the door open

"exscuse me am i late?" the same guy i met at the tea shop came in

"OF COURSE NOT PRINCE NATSUME" sumire boomed he rolled his eyes and looked at me

"hn...your the girl i met at the tea shop" he escaped sumires grasp knelt down and kissed my hand "you must be lady sumire" he flashed me a warm smile

"um actually no she is sumire,i am her maid" i held in a laugh

"EH!?BUT SHE'S A HIDEOUS COW!" he jumped behind his laughing mother

"ah hahahahaha...well don't worry son,i don't think lady sumire is a good match for you" the queen took control of her laughter and i went to get the tea ready

"then what about the maid?can i keep her?" i heard him ask his mother that question

"hmm well...i could hire her to design dresses for me so you have to ask her" the queen sat down and i gave her some tea

"um exscuse me maid may i have your name?" the prince asked me

"it's mikan sakura" i courtseyed

"well mikan would you like to come live with us?" he asked as he knelt down again (god is natsume sick or something he's so kind)

"hm i did always want to have a buisness in design so i'll take the deal" really i just wanted to make sure i'm away from sumire

"great now lets all go to the castle except lady sumire" the queen stood up and went out the door i followed behind her along with the prince

castle

"now mikan we only have one room left so it will have to do" the queen opened a door to a huge room with a bed,vanity,a walk in closet and a bathroom

"wow..." i looked around and in the corner was a sewing machine

"please start creating outfits now,leave all of mine on the left of the closet and yours on the right" the queen left and the prince stayed in my room watching me

"hey mikan if you marry me you don't need to work" i saw a cheery smile on his face(eerie)

"sorry prince but i barely know anything about you" i started working on a short poofed skirt with ribbons on the rim

"my name is natsume,i am sexy,i was born in november and i like steak,what more do you need to know" he said while looking at his face in the mirror(still very creepy)

"lots..." i was sewing on ribbons and lace

"like what" he sat on the other side of the table

"like why you want to marry me" i continued sewing

"love at first sight" he said happily

"so you fell in love with a random girl you met at the tea shop" i asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised

"no,remember when we met when we were kids?" he gave me puppy dog eyes

"the only boy i ever played with was a kitty prince" she looked at him like he was insane

"yes i know the story you snuck in the sakura forest,saw a boy reading and decided to befriend him,first he was mean but then you finally got him to play make beleive with you,he was the kitty prince and you were the kitty princess.he had to leave and you never saw him again" he was looking at her with i told you so eyes

"oh my god...my only friend ever was the prince" i was shocked

"now will you marry me?" he gave me puppy dog eyes

"give me a week to decide" i went back to sewing and then he hugged me from behind making me lose balance and prick my finger on a needle

"ow" i licked the blood and then he kissed my finger

"well atleast i got to kiss you" he put on a goofy smile (the world is coming to an end) and he started hugging me again

"mikan...i love you" we started snuggling on my bed and fell asleep

1 month later

"dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed the prince,natsume,and mikan..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**me:ha the only place natsume kissed mikan is the finger**

**natsume:so unfair**

**me:well R&R!and flames can be posted**


End file.
